The Perfect Boyfriend
by MidnightDreamer1988
Summary: At twelve, Mamori made a list that outlined the criteria for the perfect boyfriend, but hadn't lain eyes on the list since. Now heading off to college, she suddenly stumbles upon it and begins to compare her childhood fantasy to reality. Hiruma X Mamori


**Disclaimer - I do not own Eyeshield 21 in any manner. I am shamelessly stealing the characters and their personalities, but they are not my property!**

**Anyways, I just happened to stumble upon Eyeshield 21, but a few episodes and manga chapters in, I was hooked! Never mind the fact that I detest football (I spent the 2009 Superbowl cleaning the kitchen and monitoring who was winning by listening to my brother shout from his room), although to be honest, I think the whole reason I got hooked onto the series so quickly was because of Hiruma (I have a serious fetish for tall men that act like devils or are evil when I'm watching anime). As I was watching or reading though, I felt like Mamori and Hiruma were a fun couple, and then I looked at this site and realized that plenty of people feel the same way! So here's my little tribute to Hiruma and Mamori, and I apologize in advance for late updates. I was never one for deadlines, and I do have a couple of original stories in the works, so I will not be dedicating my full time to this, but I will try my best to complete it!**

**I've rambled enough now! Onwards!  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**The Perfect Boyfriend**

_MidnightDreamer1988_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**  
Prologue - The List**

Anezaki Mamori was a down-to-earth, sensible, level-headed girl, but even she was guilty of fantasizing about the perfect first relationship. Countless movies and books about princes rescuing princess, men sweeping women off their feet, and the sweet love that a man and woman could share had cultivated her fantasies and outlined the criteria and circumstances of relationships and love. She had even caught herself daydreaming about how her first love would confess to her, where their first date would be, and how their first kiss would take place. She didn't obsess about her fantasies to an extreme (in fact, she rarely even mentioned the fantasies aloud, so almost no one knew of them), but there was no denying that a tiny portion of her mind was dedicated to these imaginary scenarios of a perfect boyfriend. Therefore, when she was twelve, her dreams and imaginations of a future relationship compelled her to write out a list of criteria that she would look for in her first boyfriend so that she could have the relationship of her dreams and fantasies.

*** * ***

**My Top Ten Criteria for the Perfect Boyfriend (in no particular order)**

_By Anezaki Mamori_

1. He should defend me from forces of evil.

2. He should be kind and courteous.

3. He shouldn't be violent.

4. He shouldn't curse, smoke, gamble, or do anything else of that sort.

5. He should be able to whisk me off my feet (figuratively; he should be able to surprise me and make me feel like the princesses from the movies)

6. He shouldn't make fun of me.

7. He shouldn't keep secrets from me.

8. He shouldn't make me cry.

9. He should be romantic when he first admits he loves me.

10. He should love me for who I am, and never let me go.

*** * ***

When the list was complete, Mamori set it on her desk, but somehow, within the next few days, the list disappeared, never to be found until years later, when Mamori began packing her suitcase so that she could depart for college. She had been sweeping her hands into the drawers of her desk when her fingers suddenly caught on the edge of the list, and she withdrew the thin sheet of paper from her drawer with curiosity. Many years had passed since she had written out exactly what she considered the perfect boyfriend, and time had forced her to forget that she had once lined out the criteria for her future soulmate. However, as her eyes glanced at each item with amusement, she couldn't help but laugh quietly as she compared her fantasized list to what actually happened.

* * *

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short! But bear with me!**

**Anyways, I would LOVE feedback, so please review, and if you feel comfortable enough, please leave an email address so I can thank you for taking time to read my story!**

**I will try to update soon! Bye for now!  
**


End file.
